


Bonding Time with Avel

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Horse Action, My most popular story for a good while???, Zoophilia, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: After a long night of practicing her riding, Sophie puts Avel away for the night so she can finally sleep. Avel seems to have other plans involving his rider.This was originally made July 24, 2016!





	Bonding Time with Avel

“Argh, come on, Avel…” Sophie sighed, holding the reins tight on her horse as she led him back into the stables. Her arms were bruised, face coated in dirt, and had a few leaves sticking out of her hair. Another day of practice, and still no closer to achieving synergy with her mount. In fact, he was acting even more ornery than usual. Maybe he wanted to take a break sooner, or wanted a vacation?

The horse knew as much to follow her, and didn’t resist too much. But that didn’t stop him from slowing down so she had to match his pace. Nobody was around to watch them, at least. Sophie had started doing her practice at nights, to avoid others seeing the embarrassing displays of her trying to work with Avel.

The kinshi, wyverns, horses, and pegasi were all sound asleep, only a few getting roused by the sound of the pair trying to return to Avel’s stall. He obediently stepped into it, and Sophie got to work taking his equipment off. She hummed to herself as she unhooked the saddle, undid his reins, and went to the other side of the stables to hang it up.

The cold air made her shiver, so much of her exposed to it, thanks to the outfit she wore as a horse rider. As she collected some water in a bucket, she splashed some onto her face to clean the dirt off. One bad part to her plan of practicing late; she always had to sleep light. A loud yawn escaped her lips, then she walked back to Avel’s stall, the smell of dirt and sweat high in the air. Perhaps she’d take a quick wash before bed.

The horse greeted her with a disinterested flick of the tail, but she still gave him a rub up his back. He was a good horse, regardless. Stubborn as a mule, but reliable when it counted. Mostly.

“Good boy… We put in a lot of work today…” She told him, her voice turning into a yawn halfway through her thought. The bucket of water was placed at the far end of his stall, and she stretched once she stood back up. Her poor body was sore from all the work, but it would be worth it in the end. People would one day sing songs of the brave knight Sophie, accompanied by her mighty steed Avel, saving poor villagers and defeating the scourges of the land!

Sophie grinned at her little train of thought and the images she was painting in her mind. Oh, she’d be glorious… But she felt a sudden weight against her back, and she was pushed forward to be bent over against the wall of the stall, hanging out the window slightly.

“H-Hey, wha…?!” She shouted in surprise, trying to push the weight off her back as she looked behind her to see who was assaulting her. And to her surprise, it was Avel.

The horse had her pinned down to the wall, moving himself to loom above her body, his weight pressed against her to render her unable to move. Gasping, she began to squirm, her hands reaching back to smack at his sides, trying to persuade him to get off. But, the horse was sure of what he wanted, and he was in the perfect position to get it.

A warmth was suddenly pushed against her rear, and it took her a few seconds to realize what it was. It was Avel’s cock! He was trying to mate with her! She at least had something covering her bits down below, but the horse didn’t care. He’d get his prize. His hips bucked forward, and a tear was let out into the air as the length tore through the cloth, and plowed right into her perky round rear.

A squeal escaped her lips, her hands gripping the wooden wall tightly. It was her first time, she hadn’t even thought of who she’d have her first time with, let alone imagined Avel being the one to do it! He wasn’t gentle with it either; with his legs up, he began pumping his hips forward and back swiftly, his weight behind each one making Sophie get pushed up with each one. With every pump, more and more of his thick length entered her; her body not used to such an intrusion, having to be stretched by the large member to contain it all.

Her eyes were rolled back as her moans and yells echoed around the yard. While she was squeezing the wooden wall with all her might, her back arched against her horse, pressing against him firmly as he plowed and plowed away, without a care in the world. Sophie could feel the heat of his cock deep in her, and it only reached farther with each passing second.

Her inner walls squeezed around the length, cringing from how much it hurt, and the pleasure it inflicted on her, but Avel only responded by putting more force after each thrust to compensate for the resistance. And as time went on, her moans grew lustier, and lustier. His heat must’ve been influencing her, for she wanted to cum, and she wanted his cum. Not wanted it, she needed it. She needed more, she needed his cock to just continually fuck her, she needed him.

“C-Come on! Come boy, you… you’ve got it… Aaaah! Just a bit more…!” Sophie cried out into the open air, a smile on her open mouth as she reached back to hold onto his body. She could almost feel the hilt, his hefty sack smacking against her athletic thighs, while her own juice dripped down her thighs.

He snorted, head lifting up like a howling wolf as he let out a loud whinny. His cock down below flared up, and he began emptying out his load into his rider’s ass. She went pale from the sudden feeling before getting launched into her own orgasm. Her stomach began bulging with how much seed was being poured into her, and Avel kept his meat firmly in her the whole time, finally pulling out once he was finished.

Sophie groaned weakly, sliding against the wall as she fell to her knees, bracing against the wood as she tried to catch her breath. Avel leaned down and licked her head a couple times before turning away so he could rest. She could feel his warm seed churning in her, a hand reaching down to rub the roundness of her stomach.

Maybe this could work as a sort of bonding practice… Of course, she’d have to try this more…


End file.
